127th Air Refueling Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= |role= Air Refueling |size= Group |command_structure= Michigan Air National Guard |current_commander= |garrison= Selfridge ANGB, Michigan |motto= We stand ready |equipment= Black with "Michigan" in yellow |equipment_label= Tail Stripe |battles= |identification_symbol_label=127th Air Refueling Group emblem |aircraft_tanker= KC-135 Stratotanker }} The 127th Air Refueling Group is a unit of the Michigan Air National Guard, assigned to the 127th Wing, Selfridge Air National Guard Base, Michigan. History Established in 1962 when the Michigan ANG 171st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron was expanded to a Group. Was primarily a training unit flying second-line RF-84F Thundersteak reconnaissance aircraft for Tactical Air Command, upgrading to the newer RF-101 Voodoo in 1971. Reassigned to Aerospace Defense Command (ADCOM) in 1973, equipped with F-106 Delta Dart interceptors. Performed air defense duties of the Great Lakes and Detroit area until 1978 when ADCOM was merged into Tactical Air Command. Continued air defense mission for ADTAC component of TAC with F-4 Phantom IIs, transferring to First Air Force when ADTAC was replaced in 1985. Upgraded to F-16A Fighting Falcons in 1990. Transferred to Air Mobility Command in 1993 when the group became a C-130 Hercules Tactical Airlift unit. Inactivated in April 1996 when the 127th Fighter Wing and 191st Airlift Group were merged due to the One-Base, One Wing policy. Reactivated in May 1999 as a group under the 127th Wing, operating the C-130 airlift element of the composite wing. Inactivated in September 2007 with the realignment of Selfridge and transfer of the C-130s and the transition to the KC-135 Stratotanker due to BRAC 2005. The 191st Group was inactivated, however the 191st Operation Support Flight, 191st Maintenance Squadron, 191st Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 191st Maintenance Operations Flight and the 171st Air Refueling Squadron were reassigned to the 127th Air Refueling Group, 127th Wing. Lineage * Established as 191st Tactical Reconnaissance Group, and activated, 1 Oct 1962 : Re-designated: 191st Fighter-Interceptor Group, 1 January 1973 : Re-designated: 191st Tactical Fighter Group, 1 June 1978 : Re-designated: 191st Fighter Group, 16 March 1992 : Re-designated: 191st Airlift Group, 15 July 1994 : Inactivated: 1 April 1996 * Reactivated on: 1 May 1999 : Re-designated: 127th Air Refueling Group, 30 September 2007, Assignments * Michigan Air National Guard, 1 Oct 1962-1 April 1996 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command, 1 Oct 1962 : Gained by: Aerospace Defense Command, 1 January 1973 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command, 1 June 1978 : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992 : Gained by: Air Mobility Command, 1 October 1993 * 127th Wing, 1 May 1999 – 30 September 2007 Components * 171st Tactical Reconnaissance (later Fighter-Interceptor, later Tactical Fighter, Later Fighter, Later Airlift) Squadron, 1 October 1962 – 1 April 1996; 1 May 1999 – 30 September 2007 Stations * Detroit-Wayne Major Airport, Michigan, 1 Oct 1962 * Selfridge AFB (later Selfridge Air National Guard Base), Michigan, 1 July 1971 – 1 April 1996; 1 May 1999 – 30 September 2007 Aircraft * RF-84F Thunderstreak, 1962-1971 * RF-101C Voodoo, 1971-1972 * F-106 Delta Dart, 1972-1978 * F-4C Phantom II, 1978-1986 * F-4D Phantom II, 1986-1990 * F-16A Fighting Falcon, 1990 * C-130 Hercules, 1993-1996; 1999-2007 * KC-135 Stratotanker, 2007–Present References * 191st Airlift Group Lineage and History * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 External links * 127th Wing * Interview with a pilot who flew for the 171st Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Michigan Airlift 0191